


Evergreen: The Wedding

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Evergreen Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Part four of The Evergreen Verse, a flashback filler to Jensen and Jared's wedding which takes place before 'Christmas In Mapleview'.Set in the fictional town of Mapleview, Vermont and follows the lives of retired painter Jensen and dreamy blacksmith Jared.Warning: This may be sweeter than you can stand!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Evergreen Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482122
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Evergreen: The Wedding

‘ _The wedding was booked for the same July day they met which meant six months of planning. Jensen though, he wasn’t fretting. Nor stressing. Nor being anal about table decorations. Or what flowers they should have. He suddenly didn’t care about the silly details, all he was concerned about was being there with Jared. Together. As long as he was marrying his man, he didn’t care whether they were wearing trash bags or suits. The day, the union and their coming together to proclaim their love to one another was all that mattered_ ’

\- _an excerpt from ‘Forevergreen’ which is an out and out lie_.

More accurately it should have read that for the first twenty-four hours of their engagement, Jensen approached their wedding plans with a devil-may-care attitude. ‘ _I don’t care where we get married_ ’, ‘ _We could marry in overalls, and I wouldn’t care_ ’, ‘ _I just want it to be simple, my love_ ’.

Cue record scratch and cut to three weeks later when Jared proclaimed.

“You’re so anal, you’re an actual butt hole. A walking, talking, owns too many binders, Martha Stewart wannabe, butt hole.”  
Jensen’s anal tendencies had gone extra and no one was safe. 

*

“But just write it down in the book, Milton.” Jensen said, one finger pressed with meaning against July 21st page of the events diary. “Just to be sure.”

“Jensen, we know the wedding is on that date. You’ve already sent out ‘save the date’ cards. And then there’s that.” Milton threw his eyes up at a six foot long banner hanging in the foyer of the community hall which read ‘Wedding of Jared and Jensen, July 21st’. 

“Hm, yes. I know.” Jensen said with a little urgency in his voice, already plotting to write the wedding down in the diary when Milton had disappeared. “But we always write down every event in that diary, Milton.” Jensen pressed, rubbing his neck as one of his anxiety rashes blew up.

“Fine, you do it.” Milton said, turning the huge diary around and watching as Jensen took a fancy fountain pen from inside his binder. The ink was gold and Jensen used the entire page to write in beautiful, decorative script ‘Jared and Jensen’s wedding, July 21st, 4pm’. “Feel better now?” Milton frowned as Jensen blew on the drying ink.

“Much. Thank you so much, Milton. I just need to check it off the list.” Jensen opened his binder and pulled out a red ink pen and checked off ‘ _Make Milton let me mark the wedding in the community hall diary, or else_ ’. Check.

“I broke him.” Jensen said in a sing song voice as he returned back to the smithy’s after his lunchtime soiree into town to bully Milton.

“Well done, you pestered an old man into writing seven words into a diary. Congratulations.” Jared frowned.

“I didn’t ‘pester’ him, Jay.”

“No, of course. Then why do you have a rash on your neck? You only get those when you’re stressed.”

“Hm.” Jensen pulled his cardigan up around his neck and pursed his lips. “It was important, our wedding isn’t a stupid bake off, I had to go into the diary.”

“Oh, bake offs are stupid now are they?” Jared smirked. “I’ll remind you of that next time you’re in the kitchen at 3 AM, frantically baking cupcakes because you hate losing.”

“You love my cupcakes.” Jensen insisted.

“Not those ones, those ones taste of anger and desperation.”

“Oh, ha ha.” 

And then came the discussion/bickering about Jensen’s odd choice of best man.

“Richard.” Jared said, as that would have been the obvious choice.

“Bean.” Jensen uttered at the same time. The amalgamation of two names spoke simultaneously sounding like ‘Richbean’.

“The cat?” Jared cackled as he tucked into one of Jensen’s famous ‘pulled from scratch’ pulled pork subs.

“Yes.”

“The cat that has anxiety?”

“He’ll be fine. He loves weddings.” Jensen said and he could almost feel the look of ‘ _Jensen, you have gone insane_ ’ emanating from Jared who didn’t know whether to laugh or book Jensen into a psych ward for the week.

“And he’s been to a lot of weddings, has he?” 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Jensen snorted, amused with Jared’s vivid imagination.

“But he’s a cat. He’s not even a dog that can be told to sit, or lie down.” 

“Well, I know that.” Jensen said, balling a napkin up and wiping barbeque sauce from Jared’s chin as if he were five.

“Get off.” Jared said, lifting a long elbow to shove Jensen’s motherly hand away.

“He’ll be on a leash. I can make him a little bow tie to wear. It’ll be cute."

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“No, I am not having a cat, no matter how special it-”

“He.” Jensen interjected.

“He, it – whatever, is. I want a human person to be your best man. And anyway, who decided that _you’re_ having a best man and not me.”

“You don’t have any friends.” Jensen said, meaning it to be funny but the comment cut a little.

“Well, that’s fine.” Jared said, setting his half eaten sub on his plate. He stood up, mouth formed into a thin line. “But neither do you, remember. Your best friend licks his own ass hole and coughs up fur balls.” As comebacks went, it wasn’t great but Jensen still gasped at the lame jibe. “I’m going to chop some wood for the fire, I shan’t be back until bedtime.” Jared snapped, although not much because they had never been great at fighting.

An hour later, Jensen was creeping outside with a cup of hot chocolate smothered in a tower of decadent whipped cream and gold sprinkles. Jared, even though there was thawing snow on the ground, was stripped down to his wife-beater and sweating heavily. He looked romance novel dreamy and Jensen couldn’t be mad at him any more.

“So, I just video called Richard.” Jensen said softly, as Jared grunted with every swing of his axe. Sexy. “I asked him to be our best man.” Jared paused, swinging the axe into a huge lump of wood, he looked up at Jensen, long hair stuck his forehead. Jensen swooned and then held the hot chocolate out, a peace offering.

“Our?” Jared said, stepping around the logs carefully.

“Hm.” Jensen hummed, hands still outstretched. “I thought you might be cold.”

“I’m hot actually.” Jared smirked, wrapping one big hand around the cup.

“Don’t I know it.” Jensen sighed and then after Jared had taken a creamy sip of his drink, he wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulders, dipped him and gave him a warm, sticky sweet kiss that left Jensen’s head spinning until they were in bed and Jared had him mewling like a kitten. 

*

“I don’t know how you do it.” Jensen sighed as he scrambled their eggs for breakfast the morning after with Jared’s chest pressed up against his back.

“I don’t do anything, baby.” Jared said, crowding his man with grabby hands and a solid wall of muscle.

“You just-” Jensen moved the frying pan from the burner and switched it off, before sliding along the edge of the counter away from the stove to stop from burning himself. “- _really_ push my buttons. You make me forget about everything.” Jensen said, almost trance like.

“I just want a nice, relaxed happy home life. I want you to be calm and happy. Just like you helped me. Once upon a time, you didn’t care about how we got married. And, honey. I have to be straight with you here, you’ve gone a little crazy over it.” Jared said, wincing a little as Jensen’s forehead knotted into a complicated doodle of lines.

“I just want it to be perfect, Jay.”

“And it will be. Because, you love me and I love you. And really, that’s what this whole thing is about.”

“Thing?” Jensen pouted.

“Yeah, this crazy little _thing_ called love.” Jared soothed, using his delectable groin as a means to ‘rub’ the message home.

“Oh God. Again?” Jensen trembled and tried not to think about the cooling eggs going to waste on the stove as Jared lifted him onto the counter.

“Yes, again.” Jared grinned, hands going for a walkabout under Jensen’s robe. Naughtily naked underneath. 

“The eggs.”

“Fuck the eggs.” Jared said, cupping Jensen’s head with both hands and kissing him hard and greedy until ten minutes later, Jensen found himself on his back on the kitchen table being pummeled to within an inch of his life. The table worked itself across the room until it was banging against the backdoor and cutlery was thrown onto the floor. Jensen remained wide eyed the entire time, came twice. TWICE. And vowed never to bicker with the love of his life ever again.

But then _some_ vows are meant to be broken.

*

_Two Days Later_

“No ice sculptures!” Jared said for the tenth time in as many minutes. “Oh, you really do have a short memory don’t you.” He sighed, his patience being pushed to its limits.

“But they’re so romantic.” Jensen said, hovering by the smithy’s forge.

“Romantic?” Jared said, throwing a red hot horseshoe into the furnace. “No, they’re not. They’re just really cold statues!”

“But, I saw a really lovely Romeo and Juliet one on Pinterest.” Jensen pressed.

“Well, that’s just great because we all know how _that_ relationship turned out. And we’re both men.” Jared sighed. “And I swear to God, if I hear the word ‘Pinterest’ one more time.”

“Fine. I’ll think of something else then.” Jensen said quietly, shuffling back to the car with slumped shoulders.

Jared couldn’t help it, how he felt whenever Jensen was sad or disappointed. He jumped over the old brick wall of the forge and chased after his dejected man.

“Jen.”

“What?” Jensen stopped but didn’t turn around until he was manhandled by sooty work gloves.

“Oh don’t cry.” Jared said, pulling Jensen in against his chest. Jensen inhaled the smell of fire and molten metal, a scent that felt like home to him. 

“I don’t like it when you yell at me.”

“I wasn’t, not really. Listen-” Jared held Jensen at arms length. “-why don’t you spend the day tomorrow painting? You haven’t done it for a while, not since I proposed. It will help relax and ground you a little.”

“Hm. I suppose.” Jensen mumbled, sniffing deeply and trying his best not break down. It was all getting too much.

“For me. Your Jared. Hm?”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded. “I’ll do that then. It’s getting a bit too much.” He admitted. “I just want-”

“Everything to be perfect. I know, pumpkin.”

Jensen snorted at the name but loved it, even if for a split second he thought perhaps he looked like a pumpkin and that Jared was taking a dig at his muffin tops. But he managed to tuck that insecurity away.

“Paint the stream, you said you love the stream in the Spring, then we’ll go and pick up the chicks we said we’d buy.”

“Yes. The chicks.” Jensen beamed at that because the coop had been ready for a few weeks but with all the wedding madness, he had forgotten about actually filling them with babies. “Okay, I’ll take a day off from wedding planning. Jay, you’re so good to me.”

“I know. I’m a saint.” Jared smirked.

Come Saturday, Jensen found himself sat by the stream which ran a few yards away from the rear of Maple Cottage. It was kind of like a fairyland and the perfect place for Jensen to get a hold of himself. As much as organizing and planning was his life force, he could still often find himself overwhelmed and Jared was always there to pull him back and remind of the simple things in life. And for that, Jensen was eternally grateful.

Spring in Mapleview was darling. A season with such promise, beautifully green lush vistas wrapped themselves around the little town; which gave the place a sense of absolute newness, like the first strokes of a green brush on a blank canvas. The air felt pure with echoes of the cold, crisp Winter and Jensen decided that Spring was now probably on a par with Fall. And Winter and Summer. He loved them all because in his little slice of Vermont it was if it had been chosen to showcase all the seasons exactly as they should be.

“That is just lovely.” Jared was grinning and had perched his pointy chin against Jensen’s shoulder like a giant bird to look at the watercolor. 

“Do you like it?”

“I just said I did.” 

“I feel very refreshed, as if I’ve had a spa day.” Jensen turned his head and looked at then heard a tiny high pitched trill coming from Jared’s closed hand. “What?”

“I have a surprise for you, so I went to get the chicks early.” Jared grinned, unfurling his long fingers to reveal a tiny, fluffy chick.

“Oh my God.” Jensen whispered, eyes wide, hands outstretched ready to grab. “I love him.”

“This is Bertie.”

“Is it? I love him.” Jensen whispered again as Jared carefully set the chick onto Jensen’s palm. Bertie was immediately but gently rubbed against Jensen’s cheek, whose eyes filled up with ‘ _I can’t believe this animal is so darn cute’ tears_. “How many did you get?”

“Seven.”

“Did you name them all?”

“No, just Bertie. I figured you’d want to do the rest.” Jared beamed, running the back of one long finger over Bertie’s tiny fluffy head.

“He’s so cute. I love him.”

“Three times you’ve said that.” Jared smirked.

“But I do though.” Jensen said seriously. “I need to meet the others.”

“Okay, then I have my real surprise for you.”

“This isn’t the surprise?” Jensen was still holding the chick against his face because he felt so soft and the man could barely stand it.

“Nope. I’m a bit nervous about it really. I don’t know how you’re going to react.”

“Oh, now _I_ feel nervous. I don’t like surprises.” Jensen pouted, placing Bertie back into Jared’s open palm and packing away his paints and brushes.

“Yes, you do.” Jared rolled his eyes but chuckled. “You only say you hate them because you’re not involved in them. You liked it when I proposed, didn’t you?”

“I loved it, it was the most romantic proposal anyone ever had. And I mean that, I would fight anyone to death who told me otherwise.” Jensen said, too seriously for Jared’s liking.

“You’re so beautifully terrifying sometimes.”

*

“Is it something to do with the wedding?” 

“I’m not giving you any clues.” Jared grinned while Jensen sat sideways in the car, bombarding his love with a billion questions.

“Is it something to do with us?” Jensen pressed.

“Jen.” Jared warned.

“Is it something bad? It’s something bad, isn’t it?”

“Wow. No. Would I be this happy if I was breaking bad news?”

“Well, no. But you might be softening the blow for me.”

“Right.” Jared chuckled and sighed, a gesture he had become quite accustomed to since he had met Jensen. “I promise you, it’s nothing bad. Okay?”

“It’s just, you said ‘I’m a bit nervous about it really, I don’t know how you’re going to react’.” 

“That’s _exactly_ what I said.” Jared said, quite impressed and perhaps a touch alarmed that Jensen had remembered the conversation in such minute detail. 

“There you go. It can’t be good news.”

“Fine. It’s terrible news. It’s the worst news you’ve ever had in your life.”

“Oh my God. Really?” 

“No!” Jared laughed because what else could he do.

_Ten Minutes Later_

“We’re at your Dad’s place.” Jensen said, sitting up and frowning.

“Well done. Now, keep your eyes open and just look.” Jared slowed the car a little as they approached the long dirt drive which lead them to Gerry’s sprawling home. And then, Jensen saw it.

“What is this?” Jensen undid his seat belt, hands on the dash as Jared’s barn came into view. The huge double doors had been flung open and the entire exterior was decorated with lights which made the building look like an ‘olde worlde’ circus top. The inside exuded a warm glow and hung up above the doors was Jensen’s wedding banner that had been pinned to the wall of the community hall foyer since Jared had proposed.

“This is going to be our wedding.” Jared said, pulling the car over and turning to Jensen.

“Is it?”

“Yes. Well, hopefully because you see, that’s not all."

“It looks like a fairyland.” Jensen beamed. “What do you mean, ‘not all’?”

“The flowers are being done by Janey, all locally sourced and priced at cost. The food is being catered by, well everyone. They were all given the list of food you drew up today, and will be paid for the supplies. Their time, is their gift to us.” Jared smirked as Jensen opened his mouth and the older man grumbled at being silenced as Jared pressed a finger against his lips. “Milton’s grandson Ryan and his band are playing, but he also DJ’s so we’ll have that too. As for the venue, well. There happens to be a rather tall lovestruck fool who is willing to lend us his former home for the day. He’s nice, you should meet him.” Jared smirked again, peeling his finger from Jensen’s lips. 

“We’re getting married here and everyone is doing everything?” Jensen said dumbly.

“Yes.” Jared pulled a face because suddenly Jensen was unreadable.

“It’s perfect.” 

“I know.” Jared grinned. 

“Because, this is your childhood home and it would be like having a little piece of your mom here.” Jensen said softly. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Jared said, looking at the barn and his family home beyond. He went quiet for a moment, before ducking his head under his arms which were pressed against the steering wheel. “You constantly surprise me.” He whispered, sucking in a light sob.

“I think we both do.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s back and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you. For this. It really is perfect. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it.”

“You did, sort of.” Jared sniffed. “Because we’re one, you and I. Aren’t we.”

“Yes, I think we are.”

*

“I don’t want you to go.” 

It was just after lunchtime the day before their wedding and Jensen was defying his own ‘ _can’t see you before the wedding_ ’ rule and clutching Jared’s shirt with white fists. Jared shifted his overnight and suit bags on his shoulder, he didn’t want to go either.

“I know, baby. But just think about the next time we see one another and what we’ll be doing. I’ll be with Dad tonight, which honestly, I’m looking forward to. And you’ll have Bean, and Rich will be here in a couple of hours.”

“Poor substitutes for you.” Jensen pouted.

“Don’t let Bean hear you say that, love.” Jared grinned and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too, love.”

“Too many ‘loves’.” Jared chuckled. They kissed soft and slow. Their last as two unmarried single men.

*

Jared’s plan to lift the pressure of planning the wedding had helped Jensen considerably. He had enjoyed the build up much more since being coerced into taking a backseat. And Jared encouraged his love to enjoy work, paint a little more and take care of the chicks which by July had grown up a lot. Jensen had felt serene and ‘normal person excited’ until the night before when the nerves and his obsessions with perfection hit him around the face like a bitch slap. And Richard noticed the moment he walked into Maple Cottage.

“Ugh, you look terrible.” It was a tease of course, Jensen rarely looked ‘terrible’, mostly the complete reverse but Richard did love to playfully push his buttons.

“You’re terrible.” Jensen pouted but smiled as they hugged. “How was your flight?”

“Terrible.” 

“Amazing.” 

“I brought face packs and a spare jade roller.”

“You’re a legend. Coffee?”

“No, I also brought champagne.”

“I am not drinking the night before my wedding.” Jensen said, walking through to the kitchen in bare feet and a knee length robe.

“And coffee is so much better?” Richard scoffed then hissed at Bean who was throwing ‘cat shade’ at his old nemesis. 

“I suppose you’re right. Champagne and a face mask it is.” Jensen sighed. “I think I might have to do two.”

“You’ve really fallen on your feet here, haven’t you.” The initial playful bitching had taken a back seat after a few glasses of champagne. Richard curled himself up on the couch next to a shiny, pink faced Jensen.

“I have, I can barely believe it sometimes. I don’t know how I coped in New York. I honestly don’t know how I did it.”

“Drugs.” 

“Yes.” Jensen sighed. “Legal ones of course. There was too much of the illegal stuff floating around for my liking. It just wasn’t me, was it.”

“No, you never fit. You made a good effort though, you were respected by the people that mattered.”

“I guess.” Jensen shrugged and sipped on his champagne, idly pushing his new jade roller over his face. “How is it there now?”

“The same. Worse. I don’t really move in those circles any more. In fact, I’m moving back to Ohio. I want what you’ve got. A simple life.”

“Oh wow, that’s a turn up.” Jensen grinned. “I’m happy for you. A simple life is nothing to be sniffed at, I still have my anxieties and I know always will be challenged by my mental health but by putting myself in a more grounded environment, it’s helped me a great deal. And of course, Jared is there. My constant.”

“He’s a great guy. He’s very lucky.”

“We both are.”

“I’m glad we’re still friends. I know I was difficult at times.”

“I think we both were, but I’m glad too.” Jensen smiled and sighed softly then sunk down in the couch. “I should go to bed. Are you going to be okay on the couch? Bean has a bed in my room so you don’t have to worry about being clawed to death in your sleep.”

“Whoever said he’d be the one doing the clawing.” Richard chuckled.

We, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki  
along with our parents  
Alan & Donna and Gerry  
invite you to share in our joy  
as we exchange marriage vows  
and pledge our love to one another forever  
on Saturday July 21st at 4pm

Jensen was due at the barn first, the one who would be waiting at the tiny altar with his best man. After a late night conversation, Jensen told Jared about the time he went to see Gerry after Jared had bolted when their attempt at a first kiss had gone awry. Gerry had said then ‘ _you couldn’t take him off my hands, could you?_ ’ Jensen had told him ‘ _I would gladly_ ’ and that was how they agreed that it should be Jared who was ‘given away’ and passed on into Jensen’s capable, loving hands.

The barn looked even more beautiful than before as Jensen walked down the aisle with Richard by his side. The rafters and beams were decorated with indigenous wild flowers while the ceiling was bedecked with pretty star-punched lanterns which Jensen knew Jared had made. Strings of soft glow lights hung around the walls and the altar was an arch of more wild flowers which snaked up high into the rafters. It was like a dreamland and Jensen felt the first few threatening tears prick at his eyes.

“Rescue remedy?” Richard said, manhandling Jensen away from the few guests who had already arrived and found their seats.

“Yes, please. Rich, this place.” Jensen chewed the inside of his mouth as Richard held up a pipette of herbal drops to help calm his friend. It took Jensen a moment to gather his composure before sticking his tongue out for the drops.

A deep breath and Jensen turned to face the slowly filling barn, waving at Milton and Vi and Steve and Mary. Richard fiddled with Jensen’s wild flower button-hole as a stem of lavender fell out.

“You’re doing great.” Richard smiled, noting how stiff Jensen’s body had become under his cream linen suit.

“I wish I had forwent the suspenders now.” Jensen grumbled, dipping a hand under his suit jacket and yanking one strap over his shoulder as it slipped.

“You look great.”

“Thanks. So do you, I love the new hair.”

“It only took you almost 24 hours to notice.” Richard smirked, running a hand over his thick dark hair which was now less Beatle cut and a lot more Elvis. 

“Makes you look handsome.” Jensen grinned.

“Don’t start hitting on the best man.” Richard teased then nodded as Alan and Donna made their way to their son.

“Mom, Dad!” Jensen was pulled in by both his parents who looked as sharp as their boy, dressed to the nines and almost vibrating with joy.

“How are you feeling, son?” Alan said, stepping back and taking in his handsome son.

“Sick. Excited. Giddy. Terrified.” Jensen hummed. “Mostly sick.”

“He’s here!” A voice came from outside the barn and Jensen closed his eyes and my God, those threatening tears.

“Oh God. Oh God.” Jensen said, as Donna pressed a slightly tearful kiss on his cheek.

“Breath and enjoy it.” Donna said, cupping Jensen’s face affectionately, which only made him feel a billion times more emotional.

“Yes.” Jensen added meekly before being lead away by his arm by Richard to the altar. He looked up at the officiant, nodding out a smile as a live acoustic version of ‘Evergreen’ started to play. “Oh God, not this song.” Jensen muttered to himself, screwing his eyes shut as he listened intently to the first few words. ‘ _Love, soft as an easy chair_ ’. Another deep breath and he found the courage to open his eyes and turn around. 

Jared looked _handsome_ and was holding his Dad’s arm lightly as they walked slowly toward the altar. Jensen locked eyes with his love the instant he turned around and vowed never to look at anything or anyone else for the rest of his life. Jared’s suit, indentical to Jensen’s, fitted him like a dream but he was wearing it more casually. Jacket button open, showing off his burgundy suspenders and his tie was slightly undone. His hair was half tied up in a messy bun, the lengths brushing against the collar of his shirt. But he looked so effortlessly like Jared. Soft and easy. Open and relaxed.

“All yours, son.” Gerry said as they reached Jensen’s side.

“Gladly.” Jensen swallowed and took his place next to Jared.

“Hello.” Jared grinned.

“Hello.” Jensen grinned back and took Jared’s sweaty hand in his own then turned to face one another as the officiant began.

“We are gathered here to share in the joy of the love between Jensen and Jared as they take the next step in their journey together as husbands. Marriage should not be seen as an institution, nor something one is forced into nor taken lightly. Neither Jensen nor Jared have approached their union irreverently but instead will vow to take their marriage as a full commitment to a life shared with one another. A wedding is only the beginning and a celebration with loved ones as it should be but let us not forget that from here on and after, Jensen and Jared will have joined in a life together that goes beyond what we will share with them today. And now, Jensen-” The officiant turned to Jensen and nodded. “-and Jared would like to share with us their vows to one another.” 

Jensen hadn’t taken his eyes from Jared for even a second, not even to blink away the forming tears. He reached inside his jacket pocket before hesitating and dragging out an empty hand. 

“Nothing I say to you can be read sincerely from a piece of paper.” Jensen said softly, drowning out the soft ambient noise around him and focusing only on Jared. “And even words straight from my crazy brain don’t feel like enough. Nothing is ever going to feel like enough. We’ve had all those late night conversations that lovers share, we’ve said how we feel a million times over. But I will never, ever get tired of telling you how much I love you. And I’ll never get tired of hearing it back.” Jensen bit his lip and rubbed his chin against his shoulder, hiding his face from their guests. Jared squeezed his hands gently.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jared whispered. “You’re okay.”

“Sometimes-” Jensen sucked in a breath and lifted his head. “-my life feels really hard. I don’t-” He sobbed and shook his head. “-what I mean is. Life is hard but loving you is easy. And it’s the only thing I don’t worry about. The one thing I don’t over think and doesn’t make me anxious.” Jensen’s eyes widened as he spoke, as if he had only just realized that there was a vital part of his life that was complication free. “You’re my best friend, my lover and my hero. And I will love you until-” Jensen nodded. “-just, until.”  
Wedding protocol was swept aside as Jared scooped Jensen up into his arms and kissed him softly as soft applause echoed around the barn. As they parted, Jensen chuckled along with the officiant who seemed to enjoy seeing such a perfect pairing in front of him.

“Rule breaker.” Jensen chuckled and Jared merely wiggled his eyebrows in response.

“Now, Jared. Please, your vows.” The officiant smiled.

Jensen looked as if he were up against a wall in front of a firing squad as Jared pulled himself up to full height, took Jensen’s hands in his own again and pressed them up against his own chest. Jared always tended to look cool under pressure but Jensen could feel his heart beating fast against his fists.  
“You lovely, lovely man.” Jared grinned, his eyes a little wet but he looked so happy, Jensen could do nothing but grin back. “You kind, beautiful soul. You gentle being. My stressed prince.” Jared chuckled. “The love of my life. My leveler. My constant. Father to our future children. The face I want to wake up and look at every day, until-”

“Until.” Jensen whispered.

“You’re _my_ hero. And my best buddy and also a terrific lay.”

“Oh my God.” Jensen blushed to high heaven and snorted loudly which was thankfully drowned out by warm laughter amongst the guests.

“I love you, pumpkin. It’s just the way it is.” Jared grinned and then they kissed again, because why the hell not.

Once everyone had composed themselves, their rings were exchanged. Two simple silver toned bands to match Jensen’s engagement ring and two tearful ‘I do’s’ and their union was complete.

“And now, you may kiss your husband.” The officiant smirked, eyes on Jensen. “Again.”

The guests rose to their feet, applauding with happiness as Jared dipped Jensen (just like he always did) and kissed him deeply. Back on his feet and upright, Jensen took Jared’s hand and both turned to wave at their guests as the first few bars of ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’ by Queen kicked in to take them back down the aisle. 

“Oh wow, this song.” Jensen chuckled, as it boomed out from speakers high up in the rafters.

“I knew you’d love it.”

“Love you more.” Jensen grinned as Jared high-fived everyone on the aisle seats, including Jensen’s mother who happily reciprocated and let out an uncharacteristic ‘whoop’. 

Jensen was so giddy with happiness that he could barely think straight as they stepped out into the early evening July sun. The photographer was on hand to capture the moment and as their guests joined them outside, both men were showered with lavender buds and miniature rose petals.

“Are you happy?” Jared said, holding Jensen tightly around the waist.

“Grotesquely.” Jensen smirked.

“Same. I wish we could skip to the wedding night.” Jared mumbled against Jensen’s ear while the photographer yelled directions at them. And Jensen would forever own a photograph of himself being sexually propositioned by his husband in public. 

While the barn was transformed into the dance floor, the guests outside mingled and ate casually from the summery buffet and sipped on fruity cocktails. Jared and Jensen worked through the gathering, kissing and hugging friends and family in a post wedding ceremony daze. It was beautifully informal and friendly, a far cry from what Jensen had originally planned in his head. But Jared knew his husband well, taking it all on himself to give Jensen the perfect day he never knew he wanted.  
By dusk, the strings of lights came into their own and everyone was herded into the magical looking barn for some well earned dancing and frivolity. Jared and Jensen held back, sitting at a table decorated with wild flowers and flickering tea lights.

“Ready for our first dance?” Jared said, shoulder pressed up against Jensen’s.

“Hm, in a moment.” Jensen nodded. “I’m just enjoying having my husband all to myself for a few minutes.”

“We have a lifetime for that.” Jared said softly.

“We do.”

“Come on you two!” Richard yelled, waving the newlyweds into the barn.

“Since when did Richard start looking like _that_?” Jared smirked, as slow to notice Richard’s transformation as his husband.

“He’s had an epiphany.” Jensen chuckled, standing up and draining a glass of champagne.

“That’s quite an epiphany.” Jared teased, pushing Jensen’s jacket over his shoulders.

“A decent haircut maketh the man.” Jensen smiled as he took his jacket off and then sighed softly as Jared did the same, white button-down clinging to his biceps.

“Oh wow. You look so hot today, I could die.” Jensen smirked as they walked hand in hand into the barn, both in shirt sleeves, matching burgundy suspenders and idiotic ‘fools in love’ twin grins. To a cacophony of whoops, cheers and applause they settled themselves on the dance floor. Neither were great at dancing and there had been no rehearsal and so they just wrapped themselves around one another and slowly rocked and swayed to ‘The One’ by Elton John.

“I don’t know you, but you were Jared’s best man.” Sandy said, sitting herself down next to Richard who was sat with his chin on his hand watching the happy couple dance.

“I was Jensen’s too. I know him from New York, we used to work together.” Richard smiled, turning to look at the petite brunette. “And I guess, Jared’s my friend now too.” He smiled again but there was a sadness there. “Where do you fit in with all this?”

“I’m Jared’s ex.”

“Oh.” Richard said, nodding with a hint of knowing.

“I don’t like that ‘Oh’.” Sandy smirked.

“Jensen said things were good now?”

“Yeah, Jared was a thing. And now he’s a friend and so is Jensen. They’re a great couple.” Sandy said warmly.

“They are indeed.”

“It took me a while to get over Jared, I won’t lie but when you see them together, how happy they are, he and I never had that.” 

“No.” Richard said quietly, before staring into his drink.

“Are you over Jensen?” Sandy said after a pause, leaning in and giving Richard a little nudge with her shoulder. 

“How did you know?” Richard said, ducking his head as if hiding from the man he had been in love with almost four years.

“Woman’s intuition. I think I used to gaze at Jared the way you gaze at Jensen.” Sandy said, but not unkindly.

“Crap, isn’t it?”

“The worst. But you’ll get there.” Sandy smiled and looked out as the dance floor filled with couples. “Shall we dance?"

“Yeah, I think we should.” Richard nodded, standing up and offering Sandy his hand. “Wow, you’re cute aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you gay?” Sandy chuckled, taking Richard’s hand.

“Flexible.”

“Oh, lucky me.”

Jensen and Jared lost themselves in one another, oblivious that they had company on the dance floor. And didn’t even notice the song change but what they _did_ notice was Richard and Sandy, closely slow dancing and smiling at one another. 

“Oh my God.” Jensen grinned as Jared slowly turned him in time with the music. “Is that weird or cute? I can’t decide."

“I think it’s cute.” Jared grinned. “But not as cute as you, Mr Ackles-Padalecki.”

“Oh, no. I do not like that name. It sounds like when Bean retches up a fur ball.” Jensen chuckled.

“Nice image. Shall we get a drink? I think Dad wants to make a speech.” Jared said, sliding Jensen’s suspenders over his shoulders until they hung loosely over his ass.

“Hm. Yes, but please stop undressing me in public.” Jensen grinned, snatching his necktie from Jared’s hand playfully.

“May I have everyone’s attention.” Gerry had liberated the mic from Ryan who had been given the job of unofficial MC but Gerry wasn’t having it. “Come here you two.” He said, waving the husbands away from the bar.

“I feel like a sheep today.” Jared said, quickly grabbing himself a beer and Jensen a can of G&T which had been specially monogrammed for the day and had ‘J² G&T’ written on it. The newlyweds stepped up onto the altar arm in arm next to Gerry.  
“I know we discussed no speeches but I felt I needed to share with everyone my feelings on you two boys.” Gerry smiled and for the first time that day, Jensen felt himself curl up into Jared’s chest. A safe place, a warm space for him to hide. “My boy has been through hell, we both have. My wife and his dear mom, would have been so proud today to see what a great man Jared has become. And I know, even though he would deny it, that Jensen has played a huge part in Jared realizing his true self. No one deserves happiness such as this marriage as much as my son and of course, Jensen my new son-in-law. You’re perfect for one another and I love you both. To Jared and his Jensen.” Gerry smiled, holding his glass aloft as he lead a toast to the happy couple.  
Jared was too emotional at the mention of his dear mom to react properly and Jensen suddenly felt overwhelmed by the whole day. Happily dumbstruck as his friends and family wished him well.

“I think it’s time to go home.” Jensen said, gazing up Jared who was in utter agreement. 

An hour it took for them to work the room and say their goodbyes, although as they stepped outside into the late night July warmth, neither of them wanted to interrupt Richard and Sandy who were in a dark corner eating each others faces.

“Yeah, it’s weird.” Jared smirked.

“Too weird.” Jensen agreed.

During the short cab drive home to Maple Cottage, Jensen laid his head against Jared’s, gazing down at their joined hands and twirling his husband’s wedding ring around his finger.

“Got you.” Jensen chuckled. “Got you now.”

“Got me.” Jared grinned, sleepy/happy.

*

“Does this mean I’m his step-dad now?” Jared said, scratching Bean’s warm, fluffy head.

“Yes, it does.” Jensen smiled sleepily, one hand holding Jared’s hip. He hadn’t let go of him for over an hour. Couldn’t/wouldn’t. Can’t/won’t.

“Cat dad.” Jared yawned and Jensen immediately caught it. "Bed?" 

“Hm, yes. I feel numb.”

*

“Do you feel different?” Jensen whispered, naked and wrapped around Jared’s equally bare body.

“Yes. If I’m honest.” Jared muttered into the darkness of their bedroom.

“How so?” 

“I feel so tired that I don’t think I could get an erection ever again.” Jared smirked and although Jensen couldn’t see it, he could here the humor in his voice.

“I’m so relieved, neither could I.” Jensen whispered.

“People who said they were too tired to have sex on their wedding night were not lying.”

“No, they weren’t. But, there is always tomorrow and there is always Italy.” Jensen sighed. 

“And there is always forever.”

“Hm.” Jensen hummed, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek against his husband’s. “Always forever.”


End file.
